From U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,648 a wing is known which comprises a device mounted on its upper side for influencing the flow along the wing, which has the form of a plurality of beams arranged side by side. The beams are arranged on the surface of the wing such that their longitudinal direction runs transversely to the direction of flow, and are provided for the purpose of generating multidirectional turbulences in order to shift a flow separation to the rear in the longitudinal direction of the wing profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,910 describes a device mounted on the upper side of a wing for influencing the flow along the latter, which has the form of ribbons extending at a respective distance in parallel with the surface and in the spanwise direction of the wing. Several ribbons are here arranged behind one another in the named orientation when viewed in the direction of flow and in parallel with each other. The ribbons have a thickness of 0.035 mm. The ribbons are retained above the wing surface at a height of 50 to 80% and quantitatively of 0.75 to 1.50 cm by means of supporting arms projecting away from the wing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,155 discloses the arrangement of delta-shaped plates on the upper side of a wing, for supplying kinetic flow energy to areas of possible flow separation at the upper side of the wing and for increasing the wing lift. The delta-shaped plates are arranged on levers adapted to be pivoted by means of a motor or on rods adapted to be extended in a telescoping manner and extend in parallel with the surface of the wing on which the the delta-shaped plates are mounted.